The present invention relates to a procedure for the covering of editorial items such as, for example, books, folders, post cards, greetings cards, magazines, calendars, small posters, photographs, photo-engravings etc.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a device to cover editorial items.
There are well known procedures and methods used to cover books, or other editorial items, using covers of the largest dimensions of the editorial items in question and which are cut down to size around each one.
These kinds of systems, however, create an excessive waste of material.
Another method of covering involves the use of covers, complete with an adhesive strip or a double sided adhesive strip, which block such covers on the book cover or on the editorial object.
The disadvantage of these covers is that they are easily removable.
Some covers also exist which are just folded or closed, with additional elements: a bookmark or a protection for the corners of the pages.
Another objective of the present invention is that of carrying out a procedure for the covering of editorial items which allows for such items to be covered with a made-to-measure cover, in just a few seconds and at a very low cost.
Another objective of the invention is that of carrying out a procedure for the covering of editorial items which can be done on well known standard corner welding machines.
These and other objectives are achieved by a procedure for the covering of editorial items, comprising the positioning of an editorial object (10) to be covered on a thermoplastic film (11) fitted with folds (12, 13, 31, 32) on its sides, so that said editorial object (10), open on the folded film, has the sides (14, 15) of its cover tucked within said folds (12,13, 31, 32), bringing said editorial object (10) in contact with a head weld (30) of the film so that it is in a suitable position for the cutting and trimming of excess film and for welding of said sides of said editorial object (10), wherein said cutting and trimming operations are carried out through the use of a lever (17, 22, 24) fitted with hot resistances (18, 23, 25).
Furthermore, the objective of this invention is that of providing a device for the covering of editorial items which allows for the covering of editorial items with an ideal preciseness, in particular minimizing waste and allowing for the covering of the widest range of articles.
Further features of the invention are defined in the other claims attached to the present patent application.